The Last Good Day
by claireeleven
Summary: Thirteen's "good" days are getting few and far between. Adams is all she has now. Until a dead man rings their doorbell, ready to keep his promise. Trigger warning: Death


It was getting worse. Their idea of a "good" day had loosened to the point where if Remy knew who she was and didn't accidentally hurt herself or Jessica, then that was good enough for them. The problem was, Jessica couldn't remember the last "good" day they'd had.

After Remy returned to PPTH shortly after House's funeral, her and Jessica had found comfort in each other. Remy had tried to convince Jessica that she was only setting herself up for heartbreak by dating someone with a death sentence, but the younger woman had reassured her that she was worth it.

That morning Jessica woke up in her single bed in the corner of their room. She'd had to sell their queen bed when Remy's Huntington's had advanced to the point where she needed a hospital bed. Stretching, Jessica pulled herself up and crossed to the middle of the room where the love of her life was currently jerking around in her sleep.

"Wakey wakey, Rem," Jessica said softly, shaking the other woman's shoulder to wake her. "Time for your medications."

She could tell just by the look in the older woman's eyes that it was going to be a good day. The woman that she loved was there today.

"I love you," Remy managed to slur as her arms and legs continued to move about on their own.

"I love you too," Jessica said with a smile, tears pricking at her eyes.

"What day?"

"Saturday. November 12th."

"Over a month?" Remy asked incredulously. The number of days she couldn't remember were just increasing and she didn't know how many good days she would have left. She hated it. She hated the fact she had lost so much control over her life. She hated what she was doing to the only person she had ever loved. She hated that there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't doubt that her girlfriend would help her kill herself, she just couldn't handle knowing the younger woman would likely end up in jail because of her. It was days like this that she really wished House hadn't died.

Jessica busied herself with giving her girlfriend her medications before fixing breakfast for both of them. Returning to the bedroom, she alternated between feeding Remy and feeding herself. Although Remy had days of lucidity, she could no longer control her body enough to do anything for herself.

When it became obvious her girlfriend could no longer manage on her own, Jessica had quit her job and become Remy's full-time carer. The older woman had refused at first, of course, not wanting the other woman to see her deteriorate. But Jessica was persistent, and Remy hated anyone seeing her fall apart, at least with her girlfriend she didn't feel completely useless, she still felt loved.

After breakfast, Jessica flipped on the TV and climbed onto the bed beside Remy, who did her best to stop her arm from flailing as much, so she could put it around her girlfriend. The chorea was her second least favourite part of this disease. The dementia was her least favourite.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang causing both women to jump slightly and look at each other. Neither of them could remember the last time someone came to visit them.

As Jessica opened the door to reveal literally the last person she expected, her jaw dropped and she froze.

"Well you better let me in before someone sees you talking to a dead man," the gruff voice sounded, finally jolting Jessica out of her stupor enough for her to stand back allowing the man access to the apartment.

"How is she?" House asked, making his way to the selection of photo frames that stood on their bookcase.

"She's good… today," Jessica answered, still trying to get her head around the fact a dead man was in her living room.

Picking up a photo of the two women on their first anniversary, House allowed himself to smile slightly. He had always had a soft spot for Remy and he was glad she'd found someone to love. He was even gladder that the 'someone' was also a smoking hot woman.

"House," Remy called from her bedroom. She'd recognize that voice anywhere, even if it was supposed to be long dead.

Making his own way through, he steeled his face. He knew what to expect, he just didn't know if he was ready to see those symptoms on his favourite ex-employee.

"Thirteen."

She felt tears prick her eyes hearing her nickname for the first time in years. She tried desperately to hold her arms and legs still, embarrassed to be seen in such a state.

"I made you a promise," House continued, limping over to her bedside.

"I gave up on that when you died," Thirteen slowly slurred out.

"I figured."

"How did you know?"

He knew what she was asking. How did he know that she needed him to follow through on his promise now?

"I've kept tabs on both of you. When I heard Adams had quit her job, I knew things must be getting bad. I moved in across the street."

Both women looked at him incredulously before remembering this was House. He had faked his own death, of course he'd moved in across the street to keep an eye on them.

"Every morning, Adams wakes up at 8am and wakes you up for your medications. Then she makes you breakfast and you eat together. If it's a good day, she climbs into bed with you and watches TV. If it's a bad day, she turns the TV on for you before sitting over by the window and pretending to read so you can't see her cry." House stated, sitting down on the edge of Remy's bed.

"Jess?" Remy looked over at her girlfriend, who was hovering in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"On the bad days. I just... I miss you," Jessica mumbled as her lip began to quiver.

"Every morning for the past 43 days, she's sat by the window and cried. I was starting to wonder if you were completely gone, if I'd left it too late. Then this morning, I saw her crawl into bed with you and I knew it was time to come over."

He was speaking much more softly and sincerely than Jessica had ever heard him speak before which just added to her confusion over why House was here and what exactly he worried he was too late for.

"Thank you," Remy managed, the lump in her throat making it even harder for her to speak.

"When were you thinking, kiddo?" House asked softly.

Remy looked past him to her girlfriend who had started to put things together but was seriously hoping she was wrong.

"Tonight?" Remy suggested quietly.

"No!" Jessica shouted, rushing across the room to the other side of her girlfriend's bed. Tears were now spilling down her cheeks as she grabbed Remy's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I. I can't lose you. Not yet."

"Might be my last good day anyway," Remy managed, hating seeing her girlfriend in so much pain.

"But. What if it's not," Jessica practically begged.

"Jess. Over a month," Remy tried to convince her girlfriend, as well as herself, that it was a good idea. "I want to be good when…"

It had to be today.

Jessica climbed onto the bed and buried her face in her girlfriend's neck. She knew Remy was right. If she was completely honest with herself, she had taken to silently saying her goodbyes at the end of each good day. But this, this was different. This was so final and she wasn't sure she was ready to properly say goodbye.

House stood up and made his way to the door, only turning back briefly to let the women know he'd be back at 8pm. They had just under 11hours.

Shortly after House left, Jessica set to making choc chip pancakes with maple syrup. They were Remy's favourite and while she had a lot of trouble swallowing sometimes, she was better at it on good days.

After pancakes, she climbed back on to the bed and they watched A Walk To Remember. Of course, Remy's favourite movie would also be the most depressingly fitting film for their situation.

For lunch, Jessica got burgers from the restaurant they'd gone to the first time they'd even gone out and they washed them down with a beer they shared. Remy had missed alcohol ever since they'd upped her medication to the point where it was almost destroying her liver without the added interference of alcohol.

Once they'd finished their burgers and beer, the two women settled in comfortably next to each other on the bed. Remy's medication had settled her arms and legs to the point where they jerked less violently and less frequently.

Jessica tilted her head up and locked eyes with her girlfriend, before leaning in and gently kissing her. Bringing her hand up to cup Remy's face, she deepened the kiss before slowly kissing her way down the older woman's neck.

Both women were silently crying as Jessica undressed herself and then her girlfriend. When they kissed again, they both tasted tears but neither of them cared enough to wipe them away. Jessica kissed her way down the emaciated body that she still found beautiful and made love to the first and only woman she had ever loved.

They ordered Chinese take out and ate it naked in bed like they used to, only getting dressed again when Jessica noticed the time. They had half an hour.

After they were both dressed, Jessica once again took up her position on the bed, laying her head on Remy's chest so she could listen to her heartbeat one last time.

"I love you," Remy said as clearly as she could.

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jessica said, tilting her head to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"For loving me. For staying. For deciding I was worth it."

"Always. Every minute was worth it. Even the bad days, when you weren't you. I loved you every second. And I'll love you for every second I have left."

"I love you," Remy repeated, hugging Jessica as tightly as she could.

Right on eight o'clock, the doorbell rang and Jessica felt like she was on death row as she slowly walked to answer it. She didn't know what to say, and so she simply stood to the side and ushered him in.

House headed straight to the bedroom, pulling a chair over to sit beside the bed.

"Any final requests?" House asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. He was never one for long speeches or reminiscing.

"No. Today was perfect," Remy remarked with a small smile, looking over to her girlfriend before gesturing to the spot on the bed beside her.

Jessica climbed into the bed beside her and took her in her arms as House prepared the drugs.

"Thank you," Remy said as he placed a cannula in her arm.

"A promise is a promise," House stated simply. As he inserted the needle he paused before looking Remy in the eye. "You were always my favourite."

Tears sprang to his eyes and he cleared his throat and took a deep breath in an attempt to gain some composure back.

"Ready?" He asked the two women before him. Remy nodded. Jessica simply held her girlfriend tighter and continued to cry.

As the drugs entered her body, Remy first felt the cold liquid run up her arm before she felt her whole body start to relax. She was finally pain free for the first time in years. She smiled blissfully and closed her eyes, enjoying her last moments in the arms of her true love.

As Remy's heart stopped beating, Jessica let out a loud sob but continued to hold her girlfriend even tighter than before.

"You took good care of her," House said standing and making his way out of the room.

"Thank you, " Jessica called out as he retreated, knowing Remy was finally at peace and pain free.

House paused in the hallway outside the bedroom. Those were definitely the strongest two women he'd ever met. Pulling out his phone as he exited the apartment, he called an ambulance, before disappearing into the crowded street.


End file.
